Return Of The Death Eaters
by Meg Lenz
Summary: Three Years After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, The death eaters are back. Someone is proposed to, Hermione is kidnapped will everything fall into place for Harry?


-1This is my first fanfic in a long time. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: All of the following characters belong to J.K Rowling and are in no way form mine!

( Character I created)

She heard his boots on the stairs and was blinded when he turned on the light. She curled up in a ball and tried not to cry but she knew the tears would come soon enough. "Hermione" he said, "Its alright darling, I won't hurt you this time unless you don't cooperate. I hope you cooperate this time because it hurts me to see you twitch. Just give me the answers I want and everything will be alright." Hermione looked at his boots and then at his face. '_His face.' _she thought _'I hate his face so much.'_ "C'mon Hermione" He said his voice starting to get angry, "You know what I need to know." Hermione scanned the room desperately, hoping she would find something to stop him. "Hermione!" He screamed, "I'm not telling you again" Hermione sat silently waiting for the pain to come "Crucio!" the man shouted as he flicked his wand at Hermione. She tried not to scream but she could not control herself, it felt like ages before the pain stopped and he went back upstairs. Hermione sat curled up in a ball thinking of two weeks ago when everything was all right.

**Chapter One**

"Harry" Hermione shouted into the den "The Minister is here to see you!" Harry Potter stood up from his chair, pressed down his hair, and walked into the kitchen hoping today would bring something good. The minister stood when Harry entered the room, they shook hands and both sat down. "Mr. Gortfelt" Harry said, "What has brought you here?"

"Harry, you know very well I hate being called Mr. Gortfelt, call me Chester," Chester said

"Alright, Chester" Harry said in a monotone voice

"Well as you know Harry that ever since the fall of Voldemort; thanks to you of course. That all the Death Eaters have simply disappeared, they have not been seen and supposedly heard from for 3 years now." Harry nodded and Chester continued. "Well at least not until yesterday evening when a group of death eaters were spotted just outside of London. An owl was sent in early this morning by an anonymous person, and we are trying to figure out who sent the owl incase it was a death eater."

"But how do we know for sure they were even there? It was only a letter, and you would think that more than one person would see the death eaters. London is full of muggles, but there are wizards and witches out there too." Harry said frustrated

"Yes there are wizards and witches out there too, and if any other wizard or witch saw last night they have not come forward at least not that I know of at the moment." Chester cleared his throat and continued, "Anyways my whole reason for coming here is that the ministry needs you if in fact the death eaters are together again."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Harry finally broke the silence and said, "Alright, I guess so, I haven't been doing much lately anyways." The minister smiled and shook Harry's hand again and said

"Well I guess I'll be off then. I'll send an owl if I have any new information or if we need you."

"Okay" Harry said opening the door for the Minister. "Bye." The minister said and then he was gone.

"Ronny-Poooo" Luna yelled up the stairs "Oh Ronny-Poo come downstairs!" Hermione and Harry looked at each other with a big grin on their faces

"Hold on cutie pie sweetie pie baby pie." Ron yelled back. Hermione and Harry burst into laughter. Ron came down the stairs, saw them, and blushed,

"Uhh" he said turning redder every moment

"Ooo Ronny-Poo! You finally came down" Harry said still laughing

"Shut up Harry" Ron said and punched Harry in the arm. Hermione and Harry continued laughing for a moment but stopped because they both knew what they were there for.

"Okay, Ron we're not here just to make fun of you. We came on behalf of Gortfelt, kind of."

Harry said, "He needs my help since the death eaters are supposedly back together and we're going to need your help also."

"What about Luna?" Ron asked

"What about her?" Harry said sarcastically "No I' am kidding! Bloody hell Ron settle down. Of course, she can help too. I'm trying to get most of the members from D.A back together; Me, Hermione, You, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Hannah, Lavendar, Colin, Dennis, Seamus, Lee, Ernie, Padma, Pavarti, Dean, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina We all know why the other seven members can't join us; a backstabber, dead, or vanished. However, who we have will due, and if there is anybody else that you two could think of then that would help a lot. So you two are up for it right?"

"Harry we're up for anything" Ron said, "We survived them when they had Voldemort, and now that they don't chances are slim that they will beat us." Everyone was silent but then Luna broke it saying

"So do you two want to stay for lunch?"

"Of course Luna!" Hermione said, "Do you need any help in the kitchen or with anything else?"

Luna nodded and said, "Yes yes! Just come with me into the kitchen" Luna led Hermione to the kitchen and as soon as they were gone Harry jumped up and started at Ron.

"Harry, why are you giving me that look?" Ron asked

"So, Ron…." Harry said deviously

"So, Ron what?" Ron said frustrated

"How are things with Loony going?"

"Fine, why do you ask? Damn it Harry call her by her real name"

"Are you going to pop the question anytime soon?"

"What question?" Ron said stupidly. Harry continued to stare at him "Oh! Oh, wow that question, I don't know? What about you and Hermione? When is that going to happen? Huh?"

"Ron we're talking about you and Loony not Hermione and me" Harry said grinning

Ron gave him a dirty look and said, "Well it not happening now, I don't have a ring. In addition, I do not want it being some crappy casual proposal. She deserves something romantic, like in a hot air balloon or umm…."

"Ooo Ronny-Poo a hot air balloon ride!" Harry said imitating Luna's voice, "It's so lovely up here, and so sweet of you to do this. Oh Ronny-Poo why are you on your knee like that are you hurt? Is the air too thin for you to breathe it? What you are proposing? Oh well I just thought you'd do it somewhere nicer?"

"Harry!" Ron said, "Cut it out"

"I just never knew a hot air balloon was romantic," Harry laughed. Ron glared at him and then turned away.

"Whatever" Ron said knowing that Harry was right "So how are you and Hermione doing anyways?"

"Good, of course. You should know that Ron! You were my first friend; I would not be with her if things were not well. I love her and I hope she loves me back."

"Aw, how sweet" Ron said sarcastically

"You're just jealous," Harry said

"Of what?" Ron laughed

"That you're a virgin and I'm not" Ron glared at Harry and stopped talking "Wait wait wait" Harry said, "You really are a virgin?"

"Yes" Ron said quietly

"Ah man I'm sorry I didn't know. Well your only 21, and Luna is not celebant and I know she would have sex before marriage. Just bring it up or just make it happen." Ron still did not look at Harry or speak. They both sat in silence until they heard a scream from the kitchen. They both jumped up from there seats and ran to the kitchen.


End file.
